Johnlock Texting
by Anakaraya Slytherin
Summary: Little drabbles of John and Sherlock's relationship through texts. Some might not between John and Sherlock but all are about John/Sherlock. I TAKE REQUESTS! :D
1. Bored

**Hey! wow, I haven't written a story in a while, and a non Harry Potter one? WHAT HAPPENED ANAKARAYA? XD**

** ok, so for a while I have become obsessed with Sherlock. Especially John/Sherlock, I find it one of the most beautiful relationships I have ever seen in a tv show. Even if its not exactly canon...**

**Anyways, I haven't written a story in a while but then suddenly last night, my muse woke up, and decided "its time to write Johnlock" :) **

**So now I am writting a Johnlock fic. John and Sherlock and texting. :D **

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock, Reichenbach would not have happened and John would have kissed Sherlock already. **_

* * *

><p><strong>8:34 P.M.<strong>

John-SH

John-SH

JOHN!-SH

_Sherlock? what is it? What's wrong? Are you ok?- JW_

John I'm bored can you come home now?- SH

…_..- JW_

John?-SH

_Sherlock I'm with a date, I can't come home just because you're bored.- JW_

Please John?-SH

_No- JW_

**8:49 P.M. **

John-SH

Johnn!- SH

_Sherlock stop texting me I'm on a date remember?- JW_

John please come home?- SH

_Sherlock I can't I'm sorry-JW_

_I'll be home in a little bit ok?-JW_

_Sherlock?- JW_

**8:52 P.M. **

John?- SH

_Yes Sherlock?- JW_

I miss you-SH

_...-JW_

Please come home-SH

John please?-SH

_FINE, I'm coming home ok? You happy now?- JW_

Ecstatic- SH

Oh and John?- SH

_What now Sherlock?-JW_

You're my best friend did you know that?-SH

…_..I know Sherlock-JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? was it horrible? awful? amazing? good? please just review!<strong>

**Next chapter will come tomorrow I already have it written out. :) **

**REVIEWS NOW! :D**


	2. Protective Brother

**SECOND CHAPTER UP! :D **

**I have written out 12 stories so far so you will have 1 up every day. :) **

**Disclaimer: *sob* I.. I don't own Sherlock. There I said it ok? *runs off wailing* **

_Second story: Mycroft texts John to talk about him and Sherlock (John is italics)_

* * *

><p><strong>2:20 P.M. <strong>

John I've heard a rumor…. - MH

_Mycroft? Is that you - JW_

_Since when have you texted me? - JW_

I'm in a meeting and I prefer not to call you while talking to the Japanese ambassador… - MH

…_.….what were you going to ask me about again? - JW_

I have heard a rumor, that you and my brother have become...intimate – MH

…_We are dating now. Is that a problem? - JW_

I just wanted to make sure that you know that if you ever hurt my brother you might find yourself.. in a predicament - MH

…_..I would never hurt Sherlock you know that Mycroft- JW_

Good, I just wanted to make sure. I trust I don't have to have Anthea bring you to talk to me?- MH

_.. no we don't need to have that happen – JW_

Wonderful- MH

Oh and John? Congratulations- MH

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? <strong>

**next drabble will be up tomorrow! (and it will also be longer, don't worry :) **

**Also if you guys have any prompts you want me to do just mention it in your review *hint hint* **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	3. Missing You

**HEY GUYS! ok, so this one is a little angsty. Its post-Reichenbach. I know I know, SO MUCH REICHNBACH FEELINGS! **

**ya, I just HAD to write it. (my muse was screaming at me that this needed to be done -_-) **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock, Reichnbach would have ended on at _least _John confessing his love for Sherlock at the grave. Oh, and Moriarty would still be alive. (Yes, I love his character, he is to insane/interesting/smart not to love ^_^) **

_Todays drabble: John texting Sherlock three months after the fall. This story will be following the course of a week. _

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 7:12 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock…. its me…-JW_

_I can't believe its been 3 months since you…died - JW_

_My therapist said that I should tell you what I never got to tell you, she said it will help with the "grieving process"- JW_

_I thought it was a silly idea at first but now… I have so much I want to say- JW_

_First off.. I miss you, I miss hearing your experiments exploding in the kitchen, I miss hearing your violin playing until 4 am, and I miss hearing you waking me up in the mornings to tell me that we have a case. –JW_

_I miss you and I want to see you again. But that can only be through a miracle right? And miracles don't exist….-JW_

**Tuesday, 9:11 A.M. **

_I wish you would come back, I keep thinking I hear you walking up the stairs but its just my mind playing tricks - JW_

_I hear Moriarty is dead, but no one found the body, I doubt he is actually dead... Unlike you –JW_

**Tuesday, 9:29 P.M. **

_Lestrade has another case, he was telling me over the phone that it sounds like something you would have liked –JW_

_Honestly I think it would have been something you would have found boring –JW_

**Wensday, 12:32 P.M.**

_Molly came over, she kept asking me if I am alright. I don't know why, I look fine, but she said that I am looking much to sad –JW_

_I wish people would stop looking at me like I am about to burst into tears every second someone mentions you, its getting rather annoying – JW_

**Thursday, 11:45 P.M. **

_I saw that reporter (Kity something?) walking down the street, it took all of my willpower not to strangle her. Though she did run off when she saw me –JW_

_I hate her, but I don't blame her for falling for Moriarty's trick, he was a great actor – JW_

**Friday, 8:22 P.M. **

_I… I thought I saw you walking down the street- JW_

_It.. it wasn't you right? The man had your height and hair….. but it was blonde –JW_

_It can't be you…. But I want it to be you Sherlock, I really do –JW_

**Friday, 9:23 P.M. **

_I… I don't think I can keep sending you messages, all it does is make me hope you will answer back –JW_

_And then I have to remember you will never answer back –JW _

**Friday, 11:00 P.M.**

_Goodbye Sherlock, this is my last message… -JW_

_I.. I love you –JW_

**Saturday 12:02 A.M.**

I love you too John- SH

* * *

><p><strong>I must admit, this was rather sad to write. :(<strong>

**Don't worry the next one will be happier! ^_^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	4. See you soon

**Ok, so on request from CowMow who wanted another one tonight: HERE YOU GO! :D**

**This one is a little short. But sweet. :) **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN IT STOP ASKING ME!**

_Todays drabble: John is away at his sister's and Sherlock is missing him. _

* * *

><p><strong>10:23 P.M.<strong>

John, when are you coming home? – SH

_Two days, Sherlock, You know that –JW_

I miss you John – SH

_I know, I miss you too –JW_

The flat feels really empty without you –SH

_Sherlock its only two days ok? I will be back after that and then we can go back to solving crimes and yelling at Anderson ;) – JW_

…..Did you just send me a smile through texts? SH

_Ya…. I've been drinking – JW_

I would have guessed that.. Come home soon ok? I want to hear your voice… - SH

_Then why don't you just call me? – JW_

I prefer to text – SH

_ok, fine. Harry is calling me, I've got to go Sherlock. I love you – JW_

I love you too John. Hurry home, I miss my blogger - SH

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know. But hey! its an extra! (oh and i won't be doing two a night often. Only when I have a "sequel" type or if many of you guys ask..) <strong>

**Hopefully tomorrow's will be longer. ^_^**

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**

**Oh and I still accept drabble requests. :) **


	5. Experiment gone wrong

**This one is a little bit longer. :) And I think I can safely say its funny. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: *sigh* no I don't own Sherlock. I wouldn't be sitting here writing Johnlock drabbles if I did, I would be making Johnlock a reality!**

_Today's drabble: Sherlock burns down the kitchen and something that is a little bit precious to John.. ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>2:14 P.M.<strong>

John, what would you do if I said I burned down the kitchen? – SH

…_..- JW_

John?- SH

_Sherlock please tell me this is hypothetical and in no way did you burn down the kitchen? – JW_

….. say if I did…. – SH

_oh god Sherlock! I'll be right there – JW_

_How did you even manage to do that in the first place? – JW_

Lets just say that I now know that Magnisium Sulfate and a certain chemical used in the manufacturing of sweaters shouldn't mix…- SH

_Sherlock… please don't say you burned one of my sweaters- JW_

…...did I ever tell you that your blog is very interesting to read? – SH

_SHERLOCK! I SWEAR TO YOU THAT WHEN I GET HOME- JUST… FORGET ABOUT WATCHING CRAP TELLY TONIGHT! I'M NOT EVEN GOING TO TALK TO YOU!- JW_

**2:23 P.M. **

I'm sorry John –SH

_Still mad –JW_

Are you almost home? – SH

_Nearly there- JW_

Do you forgive me? – SH

_Sherlock its only been a few minutes and I'm not even home yet. Just… let me think for a while ok? – JW_

I'm sorry John – SH

_We'll talk about this when I get home- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Funny? Sucky? I just want reviews people! ;D<strong>

**Next one will be up tomorrow!**

**Oh and if someone missed before: I ACCEPT REQUESTS! **


	6. Did not want to see that

**Today's has one of my all time favorite BUT MOST OBVIOUSLY NON-CANON Sherlock pairings of all time: Mystrade. :)**

**Oh, and to my lovely readers who hate Mystrade: Just... ignore this one then. **

**Disclaimer: *points to self* I do not own Sherlock. If I did *points to Johnlock, Mystrade and Mormor fanart* THIS would be everywhere on the show!**

_Today's drabble: John walks in on something he did not want to see. And he texts Sherlock afterwards_

* * *

><p><strong>12:26 P.M.<strong>

_Oh god –JW_

What? –SH

_Sherlock, I just walked in on your brother and Lestrade…. – JW_

What? – SH

_They were…. I don't even want to think about it –JW_

_But since when were they together? – JW_

You didn't know? – SH

_YOU KNEW? – JW  
><em>

Why do you think I was telling you not to go to Lestrade's today? – SH

_WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME? I AM GOING TO NEED TO WASH OUT MY BRAIN WITH BLEACH! – JW_

Don't do that, you'll be as dumb as Anderson then. And I did tell you! – SH

_Telling me "I think Lestrade will be busy today" is not the same as saying "hey John, you shouldn't go to Greg's today, him and my brother are going to be fucking on top of the kitchen table"! – JW  
><em>

On the table really? – SH

_Yes, on the table. And thank you for bringing it back into my mind – JW_

... why don't we ever do that on the table? – SH

_….. do you want too? – JW_

Maybe…. – SH

…_. alright then – JW_

**12:34 P.M. **

Are you nearly here? – SH

_2 minutes – JW_

I'll be waiting on the table…. ;) - SH

* * *

><p><strong>what did you guys think? ;)<strong>

**Just saying, I still accept requests! If any of you want me to do a specific drabble just write it in your review or send me a message and I will try to do it ok? :) **

**REVIEWS PLEASE!**


	7. Harry Watson

**This one is a little bit short. ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I. Don't. Own. Sherlock**

_Today's drabble: Harry Watson calls Sherlock. (Harry Watson is in italics)_

* * *

><p><strong>11:14 A.M. <strong>

_Hello? Is this Sherlock Holmes number? – HW_

Yes, it is. Harry Watson I presume? – SH

_Yes, this is she, how did you know? – HW_

Your brother gave me your number in case there is an emergency and we needed to contact you. Which begs the question: Why do _you_ have my number? – SH

_I asked John for it. Which is why I am texting you actually… - HW_

I assume you have heard about John and I finally getting together, which means you are most likely texting me because you wanted to warn me about what will happen if I ever hurt John. So I think I should assure you that I would never hurt him– SH

_How…..How did you know? - HW_

Simple guess – SH

_Yes, well, there was that, but I also wanted to invite you and John over for dinner next weekend – HW_

Why didn't you call John about this? – SH

_He still doesn't trust my sobriety, I thought asking you first would help me get him here so we can work our problems out… – HW_

…..I will talk to him, if that is what you wish. – SH

_Thank you Mr. Holmes – HW_

Sherlock, please – SH

_Alright. Thank you Sherlock. Hopefully I will see you Sunday - HW_

* * *

><p><strong>Not my favorite but still. :) <strong>

**Review's please! :D**


	8. It can't be him

**Disappointed about the lack of reviews last chapter :( **

**Anyways...You guys knew this was coming eventually: Angst. **

**Sorry :(**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SHERLOCK!**

_Today's drabble: Mycroft calls Sherlock with some bad news..._

* * *

><p><strong>6:38 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock.. I.. I have some bad news for you – MH_

Mycroft? What is it? What's wrong? – SH

_Sherlock, do you know what John was wearing when he went out today? – MH_

He was wearing a pair of beige pants, a blue sweater with a horrible brown pattern and a black coat why? – SH

… oh…oh god no…. – SH

_I'm.. I'm sorry Sherlock, we think Moriarty took John and… - MH_

No no no no no.. you're wrong. Whomever you have its not him – SH

_Sherlock we are very sure but if you want to come identify the body… - MH_

Yes, I'm on my way, and I will prove you wrong, its not him! - SH

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for it being to short you guys! (and Angsty)<strong>

**How about a deal: If I get enough reviews I will post the second half later today!**

**So...reviews? **


	9. It can't be him part 2

**Ok you guys, this is the continuation.**

**Again sorry for the angst.**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not mine. I wouldn't be so cruel as too make you guys wait A YEAR for the next season...**

_Today's drabble: the continuation of "It can't be him". _

* * *

><p><strong>9:30 P.M.<strong>

_Again Sherlock, I'm so sorry – MH_

It… John… how... how is this possible? – SH

I have to have been wrong, Moriarty is smart, he could have taken some random man who looks like John, put him in Johns clothes, and kill him to hurt me –SH

Its not him – SH

_I'm sorry Sherlock. We tested the DNA and everything. We did every test we could to see if it wasn't John. It is. – MH_

No no no no no NO! its not John! John promised he would never leave me… it can't be him, he… he's going to coming home. – SH

_I'm sorry Sherlock – MH _

DON'T! John is alive and he is coming home! – SH

_Sherlock… - MH_

Goodbye Mycroft, I'm going to go wait for John to come home – SH

* * *

><p><strong>ok, I must admit. I felt like a bitch while writing this. I hate hurting the characters. :'( <strong>

**Reviews? **


	10. Kidnapped

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS FOR THE LAST TWO! :D **

**Unfortunately (or maybe not) this one is also angsty... ^^' sorry... **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. **

_Todays Drabble: Sherlock gets kidnapped by Moriarty and John is trying to find him. _

* * *

><p><strong>1:54 A.M.<strong>

_Sherlock are you ok? – JW_

_Sherlock I swear to god if you don't answer me…. – JW_

John?- SH

_Oh god, Sherlock, where are you? Are you hurt? – JW_

I.. I'm bleeding a lot John – SH

I think my left leg is broken and 2 of my ribs are cracked- SH

I'm…. I'm scared John. There is so much blood… – SH

_Don't worry Sherlock, I'm coming- JW_

_Keep texting me Sherlock – JW_

I'm having trouble keeping myself awake – SH

I want to go to sleep John – SH

_NO SHERLOCK! STAY AWAKE! DON'T GO TO SLEEP!- JW_

I… goodbye John… I love you – SH

_SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! GODDAMNITT! SHERLOCK! – JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I KNOW I KNOW I'm cruel for leaving it like that. :(<strong>

**Again, if I get enough reviews I will post the next half later today! ;D **

**oh and I promise that the next part will end with happiness so yay! ^_^ **

**Reviews please? :D**


	11. Kidnapped part 2

**Ok, don't worry, I promised happiness, you got happiness. :)**

**Its the continuation from the last one. **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not owned by me. **

_Today's drabble: A continuation from "Kidnapped". Sherlock is alive and in the hospital and John is texting from the flat because the doctors sent him home. _

* * *

><p><strong>10:23 A.M.<strong>

_Sherlock how are you doing? – JW  
><em>

Better. These stupid doctors won't leave me alone though – SH

I want you here – SH

_I know love. But they told me I need to get some rest, so do you for that matter – JW_

_I'll be back in an hour – JW_

I love you John – SH

_I love you too Sherlock, Don't ever do anything like that again ok? – JW_

Considering that I can't leave this bed for a week I am very sure I won't be getting myself kidnapped anytime soon – SH

_..Good – JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Short but sweet right? <strong>

**Tomorrows will be a happy one I promise. :) NO MORE ANGST FOR AT LEAST 3 MORE DRABBLES!**

**Reviews? :D**


	12. Eiriene

**So this one, I have to say, is my favorite I've written so far. :) **

**And guess what? ITS A LONG ONE! *gasps* yes I know a long one. ;D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock there would be mini Watson-Holmes running around Baker Street and helping their daddies solve crime. ^_^**

_Today's drabble: Sherlock and John adopt a little baby girl. These texts are following a 3 month period. _

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, May 12<strong>**th****, 6:20 P.M.**

_I can't believe she's ours- JW_

Of course she's ours, we signed the paper work. She belongs to us- SH

_She is so beautiful, and she looks like you! – JW_

Quite a coincidence considering she is adopted – SH

She does have your temperament though- SH

_Ya... she does! – JW_

_Though I bet she'll have your mind- JW_

And your heart – SH

_But why the name Eirene? – JW_

I told you, it's the greek goddess of peace. And though I doubt her life will be a quiet or simple one, I want her to have a peaceful one without to much suffering or pain – SH

_You're amazing you know that? – JW_

I know- SH

**Tuesday, June 8****th****, 1:14 P.M.**

_Sherlock, are you almost done talking with Lestrade?- JW_

Almost done, how's Eirene? – SH

_I gave her some food and she's sleeping in her crib right now – JW_

I wish I could see her- SH

_Then hurry home – JW_

I would but Anderson's being idiotic as usual, I'm very sure he just contaminated the crime scene- SH

I'll be home in 10 minutes – SH

_We'll be waiting – JW_

**Friday, July 18****th****, 10:25 A.M. **

John - SH

John, Eirene won't stop crying. – SH

_Feed her she's probably hungry- JW_

I tried, I think she wants you- SH

_I can't come now, your brother wants to talk to me- JW_

Then tell him that you have to come home because his niece is crying and won't stop- SH

_I'm sure you can figure out how to calm her- JW_

JOHNNN! Please just come home! - SH

_Fine, but you are going to need to explain to Mycroft why you can't calm a crying 4 month old! - JW_

Done. On your way yet? - SH

_They are turning the car around right now. - JW_

Wonderful. I love you John - SH

_I love you too Sherlock - JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Cute right? ^_^<strong>

**I took the name Eirene from wiki (looked up greek gods). So all mistakes are their fault! (lol)**

**oh, and in no way is her name related to "Irene Adler". That was just a coincidence. XD**

**Reviews please? :D**


	13. Vacation

**Another sweet one ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock I would make sure that show Elementary NEVER airs... :/**

_Todays Drabble: Sherlock and John discuss a vacation spot. :)_

* * *

><p><strong>9:29 A.M.<strong>

_Japan? – JW_

Boring – SH

_America? – JW_

Booring- SH

_Alright then, how about… Morocco?- JW_

BOORRINNGG! None of those places interest me!- SH

_Sherlock I've been trying to find a place that we could vacation to for almost a month! Now please just help me out a bit! – JW_

Why do we have to go anywhere why can't we just stay at the flat? – SH

_Because most people vacation at least once a year, and I want to go someplace! – JW_

Fine- SH

**9:33 A.M.**

Russia- SH

_What?- JW_

Lets go to Russia- SH

_.. Why Russia? Sherlock if this has to do with a case… - JW_

It doesn't, I've just always wanted to travel to Russia- SH

_Well great then! I'll go phone a travel agency for.. next month how about that?- JW_

No need, I called Mycroft he said he can have a plane ready tomorrow- SH

…_. Are you serious?- JW_

of course. - SH

_Sherlock I can't just be ready for tomorrow! I need to think about what I am going to bring, and how much money I need and a whole bunch of other stuff!- JW_

Don't need too, the whole trip is free. And as to what to bring, I've already made a list of the necessary clothing- SH

…_Alright fine. Lets go to Russia! – JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I choose Russia because my school gave us pen pals and they are all Russian. So this was sort of for mine in a way. ^_^<strong>

**Reviews? Oh and Drabble requests please! **


	14. Crap Telly

**Ok, another random happy one. **

**Disclaimer: *sigh* Sherlock does not belong to me... **

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock texts John so they can watch crap telly together. ^_^ _

* * *

><p><strong>5:56 P.M.<strong>

John! COME HOME NOW!- SH

_Sherlock? Is everything ok? Whats going on?- JW_

I found this new show from the states! I think its called 'Maury' or something!- SH

… _Sherlock I have a patient coming in soon. – JW_

but Johnn! – SH

There is going to be another "who is the father?" episodes! You love watching those with me!- SH

_Why don't you tape it so when I get home we can watch it together?- JW_

Boring. I want to watch it with you now!- SH

_If you wait I will go get some of that pineapple ice cream you love. And later tonight we can go sit on the couch and eat it while watching the show all night…. – JW_

… Do you promise? – SH

_I promise- JW_

… I'll see you tonight then. – SH

_thank you love- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if I spelled Maury right.. but it is a real show. (and believe me it is crap telly alright -.-) <strong>

**I also don't know if Sherlock even eats ice cream, but I thought that if he did it would be pineapple... (don't ask me why, I don't even like pineapple ice cream! more of a chocolate chip cookie dough person myself...) **

**Reviews? :) **


	15. Fight

**Not really "angsty"... but ya :p**

**Disclaimer: *rocks in a corner* I don't own Sherlock, I don't own Sherlock, I don't own Sherlock, I don't own Sherlock...**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock and John have a fight..._

* * *

><p><strong>2:12 P.M.<strong>

John are you still mad?- SH

_Sherlock, just leave me alone- JW_

I'm sorry John. Please come back to the flat – SH

_No Sherlock, that was unforgivable- JW_

_Out of all the things you could have done… - JW_

Please.. please John I am so so sorry, come back – SH

_Fine, I will come back if you promise you will never EVER do that again- JW_

I promise – SH

_Good, also you have to buy me more jam- JW_

.. Fine, I'll go to the store now, alright?- SH

_Thank you- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, I sort of made a reference to John and jam. ^_^ Though outside of tumblr I never really understood where that came from... anyone can help enlighten me?<strong>

**Reviews and requests please? :)**


	16. Disease

**ok guys, you knew it was coming back eventually: angst. **

**This one started one way, but ended up in another direction...**

**Disclaimer: I honestly think that if I owned Sherlock, it might be a lot more angsty...**

_Today's drabble: John is worried about Sherlock not eating... _

* * *

><p><strong>6:43 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock- JW_

_Sherlock you've got to listen to me- JW_

_Sherlock please!- JW_

No! No, John I don't have to listen to you- SH

_Sherlock Mrs. Hudson is worried about you, she says you haven't eaten in 2 weeks! Sherlock you've got to eat something!- HW_

I have eaten something- SH

_Eating an apple and drinking some tea is not enough to sustain you… - JW_

I'll survive- SH

_Sherlock…. – JW_

I've got to go John, Lestrade will be calling in a few minutes to tell me they've apprehended the suspect- SH

_Will you visit later? – JW_

I.. yes I will. Did.. What did the doctors say?- SH

_Well, I'm obviously not getting better anytime soon, but they said if the treatment works, I might actually have a chance. Its slim but its still a chance- JW_

That's good- SH

Lestrade's here, he wants me to go with him. I'll visit in about two hours ok? –SH

_Ok Sherlock. And before you come, please eat something for me ok?- JW_

We'll see - SH

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so some of you might be confused: well the idea (or how it ended up) was that John is in the hospital, he is really sick, (I kept thinking cancer) and Sherlock of course being himself is not even thinking about food since he is so worried about John... <strong>

**I might write a continuation for this.. do you guys think so? :)**

**Reviews and requests! ^_^**


	17. Arthur

**I brought back the idea of Sherlock and John's children again! :D (I just adore the idea) **

**Disclaimer: John and Sherlock would have already kissed if I owned Sherlock...**

_Today's Drabble: John and Sherlock are talking about their son: Arthur. This story is in two different months.. _

* * *

><p><strong>September 23rd, 12:02 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock- JW_

_Sherlock!- JW_

_SHERLOCK!- JW_

What is it John? I'm trying to work on an experiment!- SH

_Sherlock I just got a call from Arthur's school, they said he snuck into the chemistry classroom during lunch and started playing with the chemicals- JW_

Really? What was he trying to do? At his age I was trying to figure out what happens if you mix magnesium with hydrochloric acid… - SH

_Sherlock he is 7 years old! He should not be sneaking into the chemistry lab and playing with chemicals if he does not know what they are!- JW_

He does know what they are, I taught him just last week- SH

… _Where was I when this was happening?- JW_

You were taking Eiriene to the museum remember?- SH

_Oh. You should have discussed this with me first, I don't want our son getting hurt because YOU showed him how to play with chemicals at the age of 7!- JW_

Fine, next time I will discuss this with you alright? – SH

_Thank you Sherlock- JW_

**November 18****th****, 2:10 P.M.**

John – SH

_Yes Sherlock? - JW_

John, I got a call from Arthur's school… - SH

_What is it now? – JW_

He snuck into the chemistry lab again, they caught him trying to heat sulfur over the buncin burner- SH

_Oh god. How long is he suspended for?- JW_

They said about a week, until he "learns that he is not to touch chemicals unless a teacher is present" – SH

_I told you Sherlock!- JW_

I know..- SH

_Should I go pick him up?- JW_

No, I think I will do it this time- SH

_Alright, I think I will have a talk with him later though, he can't keep doing this - JW_

I'll go with Eiriene to the morgue to visit Molly then, you can talk to Arthur while we're gone- SH

_Wonderful- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I like to think that their son is a lot like Sherlock in the fact that he is a total genius. And so is their daughter for that matter but she is more like John... :) <strong>

**Also, in this story the ages of the kids are: **

**Eiriene: 10; Arthur: 7 **

**Reviews and requests please? :) **


	18. Christmas Gifts

**More Sherlock and John's children stories! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN SHERLOCK PEOPLE! STOP ASKING! *silence* oh right, no one asked me ^^;**

_Today's drabble: Sherlock and John discuss what they got their kids for Christmas_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 20th, 3:03 P.M.<strong>_

_Sherlock you haven't told me what you got the kids for Christmas- JW_

I got Eiriene a book on the human body (you can thank Molly for that she helped me find one in the morgue) and I got Arthur an advanced chemistry set- SH

… _Sherlock I thought we said we would keep him from playing with chemicals until he was at LEAST 8?- JW_

Oh come on John, waiting another two months isn't going to stop him from playing with them, at least if I get him this he can learn to use them at home and not at school!-SH

…_. Alright, fine, he can have the chemistry set. As long as you promise to be with him every time he uses it!- JW_

Of course! – SH

And what did you get the kids? – SH

_I got Eiriene a new bow for her cello since her last one broke and the three books of sheet music that she asked for. And I got that new violin Arthur has been begging for. – JW_

Its perfect, why didn't I think of that? – SH

_Because you go straight for the science things first. But both will love their gifts I'm sure. Oh and what did you get me? – JW_

… You will have to wait Christmas eve to find out… - SH

_Oh really? – JW_

_May I not get this present a little early? - JW_

Perhaps… ;) - SH

* * *

><p><strong>a bit OOC on the ending? Ah, who cares right? xD<strong>

**Anyways, I thought it would be great if Sherlock's kids had musical talent.. like he does! So Eiriene plays the cello and Arthur plays the violin. And both are really smart! :D**

**Reviews? **


	19. Puppy

**A request from: "IamthePhantomoftheOpera" ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. **

_Today's drabble: on request, Sherlock and John discuss getting a puppy. ^_^_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday, 10:24 A.M.<strong>

John- SH

John- SH

_Sherlock what is it? – JW_

Can we have a puppy? –SH

…_. Where did this come from? – JW_

I saw this commercial on the telly about animals in need of homes, and I want one! – SH

_Sherlock we are NOT getting a dog!- JW_

But John! They need homes! – SH

_Sherlock you can barely keep the flat clean! We don't have room, or the time, for a dog! – JW_

Can we have a cat instead? – SH

… _Ok, how about this, we take one in for a few days and then see if you still want one alright? – JW_

Thank you John- SH

_Your welcome Sherlock – JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I know this may not be exactly the way you wanted it, but I hope you liked it! :) <strong>

**Reviews and requests please? **


	20. Told You So

**This was a request from: "Roy the Starfish" ^_^ I hope you like it!**

**Oh and prepare for cavity inducing sweetness :D**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not, and will probably never, be owned by me. :(**

_Todays Drabble: Anderson and Donovan don't believe Sherlock and John are together, so Sherlock texts John to show them the proof..._

* * *

><p><strong>7:07 P.M.<strong>

John- SH

_Yes Sherlock- JW_

We are "together" right?- SH

_Of course we are. Why? Why do you ask?- JW_

Because Donovan and Anderson don't believe me and I want to wipe those idiotic smirks off their faces- SH

_Oh please do. Oh wait! here, show them this.. – JW_

_Sherlock Holmes, you are the most amazing, spectacular, beautiful man I have ever met. I love you, I love the way you smile and your eyes light up when you find an interesting case, I love how you are the most smartest man alive and you STILL don't know about primary school things like the solar system, I love the way that even when you don't want to sleep you will still cuddle with me in our bed, I love how you spend hours composing violin pieces and memorize every note without writing them down, I love how you can seem like the most robotic man but you still are the most human man I have ever meet. I love you, I love you, I love you- JW_

**7:12 P.M.**

_Did you show them?- JW_

Yes- SH

_What did they say?- JW_

Anderson got rather red (I honestly thought his tiny brain had finally overworked itself) and Donovan just stood there with her mouth open for about 3 minutes. It was quite comical- SH

_Haha, wonderful. I was worried for a bit that it would be to much- JW_

_But, you do know that I meant every single thing right? – JW_

You did? – SH

_Of course I did!- JW_

I love you John- SH

_I know Sherlock, I love you too- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Adorable? Mind numbing sweetness? Just tell me what you think. ^_^ <strong>

**Reviews and requests are always wanted! xD **


	21. Vacation part 2

**Ok, this is a continuation of Vacation. ^_^ **

**Hope you guys like it! :D  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: its rather unfair to keep making me say I don't own Sherlock :(**

_Today's Drabble: John and Sherlock went to Russia, John wakes up to an empty bed... ^^_

* * *

><p><strong>3:24 A.M.<strong>

_Sherlock where are you?- JW_

_Sherlock?- JW_

_Sherlock pick up your ruddy phone!- JW_

**3:27 A.M.**

Good morning John- SH

_Sherlock my clock says its 3 am!- JW_

John look out the window, its 6- SH

_What- oh. I don't think the clock on my phone is working right..-JW_

_Where are you anyways?- JW_

I went out for a walk, I couldn't sleep- SH

I didn't want to wake you- SH

_Well now I am awake. Just come back to the hotel alright?- JW_

Fine, but I think there was a murder a few streets down…-SH

_Sherlock this is a vacation! We are in Russia! Please just relax! No solving crimes for the next few days alright?- JW_

Fine-SH

_Good. Now please get back, I think later on today I want to visit this restaurant that Anthea mentioned in the car ride to the plane-JW_

Great, but after that can we please look at the crime scene?- SH

_Sherlock, this is supposed to be a… you know what? Fine. We will go visit the bloody crime scene if that's what you want alright? But afterwards we are going to go sightseeing and you are not arguing!- JW_

Thank you John- SH

_You're welcome Sherlock- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, So I don't really know about time differences between Russia and the U.K. But I got what I could from the clocks on my widgets... :P<strong>

**Reviews and requests please? ^_^ **


	22. Eiriene part 2

**So I got a request from "Nightmare filled Dream" to do one where Eiriene was a teenager.. And here it is! (I did the best I could ^_^) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, please, if I did? I would be a bigger troll than Moffat. ;D**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock and John's daughter Eiriene texts John.. (Eiriene is "EWH" or Eiriene Watson-Holmes) _

* * *

><p><strong>4:25 P.M.<strong>

Dad- EWH

Dad!- EWH

_Eiriene? what happened now?- JW_

Dad, Arthur blew up the kitchen- EWH

_He did what? – JW_

He blew up the kitchen- EWH

_Not again! Where's your father? – JW_

He went to Molly's. She said she found some evidence for some case he is working…- EWH

_Damnitt. How bad is the damage?- JW_

Um.. not as bad as last time. But lets just say that the fridge is done for – EWH

_Just tell him to clean up what he can, and please try to help him clean?-JW_

Ok then- EWH

_Is that all you wanted to tell me? – JW_

No. Um.. Thomas asked me out and I said yes- EWH

_Thomas.. Thomas Hooper? Our Thomas Hooper? Molly Hooper's son?- JW_

Of course, who else? – EWH

_Oh wow..- JW_

So…. do I have permission to go? – EWH

_… sure. But we are going to discuss this with your father beforehand alright?- JW_

oh wonderful, my father the most brilliant man in England deducting the first boy to ever take me out on a date? What could possibly go wrong…- EWH

_Eiriene...- JW_

I know dad, I was just joking. Tommy knows father anyways so I doubt its going to be like introducing one of the boys from school to him... – EWH

_God I hope that we never need to do that- JW_

Considering that most of them are to idiotic to even finish the math exam, I doubt I am going to start dating one of them anytime soon- EWH

_Eiriene, you are taking calculus while in the 8th grade…- JW  
><em>

Still- EWH

Anyways, I'll talk to you later alright? I have to help Arthur put out the fire- EWH

_Remember to use the fire extinguisher!- JW_ **  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! I might do another one where Sherlock and John discuss their little girl growing up... ;D <strong>

**Reviews and Requests please? ^_^ **


	23. Snow

**I wrote this a few nights ago after reading some cute drabbles on Tumblr... :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.. -_-**

_Today's Drabble: John went to the countryside without Sherlock and now that its snowing he wants Sherlock to come.. _

* * *

><p><strong>11:50 A.M.<strong>

_Good morning Sherlock- JW_

Good morning John- SH

I checked the weather report, it seems that it will be snowing in your area- SH

_Really? Huh, I didn't think it would be. Are you sure you don't want to come up here with me?- JW_

I have an experiment I need to work on. Besides, I don't like the snow- SH

_Are you serious? The snow is amazing! – JW_

Not really. Its hard to walk through and its much to annoying to have to wear so many layers of clothing-SH

_But Sherlock, you can do so many fun things in the snow!- JW_

Like what?- SH

_Like… Like building a snow man or having a snowball fight, making snow angels. Don't tell me you didn't do that when you were a kid?- JW_

Didn't really have the time nor did I really care to. Anything else "enjoyable" about the snow?- SH

_Well.. there is something better than playing in the snow- JW_

And that would be? – SH

_Sitting next to a fireplace after playing outside all day, drinking hot cocoa and snuggling next to someone you love…- JW_

….That actually sound rather enjoyable…- SH

_So will you come up?-JW_

…. I am sure my experiment can wait a few days.. so yes I will- SH

_Thank you Sherlock- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Cute? Sweet? <strong>

**I just want reviews and requests.. :D**


	24. Cold

**on request from: "CowMow" here is your sick!John fic! ^_^  
><strong>

**Don't worry people, its not like "disease" this one is a happy one (which reminds me I need to finish the mini sequel for that one... :P)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, never have, and probably never will.. :(**

_Todays Drabble: John is sick with a cold and a fever and Sherlock is off on a case :)_

* * *

><p><strong>3:09 P.M.<strong>

The woman was from Dublin, most likely she had been living there for several years judging on the age of her clothes, she had been in a previously failed marriage and had a child but she has just remarried about 3 months ago. She was probably here on a vacation and to visit family (which means that we have to look up any family that lives in this city). – SH

_Brilliant Sherlock, now why did you text me all that?- JW_

No one besides Lestrade will actually listen – SH

_Why don't you tell him all this then? – JW_

I did. – SH

…_.alright then. Are you going to stop at the drug store and get me the medicine? – JW_

in a bit. I need to finish the case- SH

Has the fever gone down?- SH

_I think it has a bit. Mrs. Hudson brought me some soup. – JW_

Great. Can you get better quickly? Its tedious to have to text the deductions instead of just saying them… – SH

_I need the medicine to do that Sherlock- JW_

Then I'll go to the drugstore now- SH

_Thanks Sherlock - JW_

Don't thank me, if this medicine doesn't work I swear I will try to find my own cure. I miss my blogger- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? CowMow? Did you like it? ^_^ And everyone else? Did you guys like it?<strong>

**I'm not very good at doing his deductions so I tried to stick with what I could do... :)**

**Reviews and requests please! :D **


	25. Disease part 2

**Ok, since everyone requested this a LONGG time ago, here it finally is (after days of procrastination I finally wrote it) : DISEASE PART 2! :D**

**Disclaimer: I really should stop saying I don't own Sherlock its bad for my self esteem...**

_Today's drabble: Disease part 2. Recap: John is in the hospital with some disease (most likely cancer) and Sherlock is worried sick.. this takes place a few weeks later. Sherlock is on a case and John texts him from the hospital. _

* * *

><p><strong>1:46 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock- JW_

John? Are you ok? Did the Doctors say something? What's wrong?-SH

_Sherlock, calm down. Everything is fine- JW_

Should I leave? I can tell Lestrade to handle it on his own and I can come back to the crime scene later..- SH

_Sherlock! Calm down. You don't need to come, I told you everything is fine-JW_

Did the doctors say something?- SH

_That why I was texting you… The doctor said the treatment is working- JW_

Its working? They're sure?- SH

_Yes. I'm going to beat this Sherlock. I promised you I would didn't I?- JW_

Oh thank god John.- SH

I'm coming right now- SH

_You don't have to…- JW_

Yes, yes I do. You are going to get better John! You will go back to solving crimes with me and going to Angelo's for dinner and sitting in front of the telly watching those really bad shows.. God I can't wait until you can come home- SH

_It will be a while until I can come home… But I can't wait either– JW_

I miss you so much John- SH

_I miss you too Sherlock- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Not sure if I liked how it turned out... but it will do! ^_^<br>**

**Reviews and more requests please? :D **


	26. Fear

**on request from: "The Ticking Clock" :) I used the prompt "Fear"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock... -_-**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock is scared of something and he texts John.._

* * *

><p><strong>8:32 P.M.<strong>

John-SH

John come home now!-SH

_Whats wrong now Sherlock?- JW  
><em>

Its thundering John-SH

_And the problem is..?- JW_

John, I don't like storms- SH

_Oh… I never expected that from you Sherlock- JW_

JUST GET HOME NOW!- SH

_Alright alright! I'll get home as soon as I get through with this patient-JW_

NO! Please John! Come home please!- SH

_Sherlock, just breath alright? Go to the bed and go under the blankets, I will be home soon- JW_

I'm scared John-SH

_You shouldn't be Sherlock, its just a storm- JW_

I know that I'm not an idiot- SH

_Than why are you so scared?- JW_

I've always been.. ever since I was a child. Storms scared me, its an irrational fear and I hate it but I have never been able to make it go away-SH

_We all have fears like that Sherlock. – JW_

Just get home now please!- SH

_I will be home soon love, ok? Just… take a nap or something, and try to think of something that makes you calm- JW_

So I should think of you then?- SH

…_... if that was an attempt to make me come home faster congrats, it worked-JW_

fantastic. Now hurry up please!- SH

* * *

><p><strong>I remember being afraid of storms when i was younger... it was horrible. :(<strong>

**I thought we should have Sherlock be afaid of something irrational (because come on, everyone does) for this one... I think it worked. :) **

**So... Reviews? Requests? Did you guys like it? :) **


	27. Friendship

**Another request from: "The Ticking Clock" :) I used the prompt "Friendship"**

**I'm not sure if I like this one or not... But its up to you to decide!**

**Disclaimer: I don't even live in the U.K. how could I own Sherlock?**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock kept insulting Lestrade so John tries to teach him that you don't insult your friends.._

* * *

><p><strong>1:21 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock, what did you do?- JW_

What? What did I do?- SH

_I just got a text from Lestrade, Sherlock you can't just keep insulting his intelligence when he doesn't notice every detail of a case-JW_

Well he should have noticed it, I mean it was very obvious the man did not kill those three children- SH

_Sherlock, only you would notice that the type of mud on his shoes meant he was down the street and not in the house at the time. – JW  
><em>

_Also Sherlock, Lestrade is your friend, I know you are you and everything but you don't hurt your friends- JW_

John I think we went through this before..-SH

_Sherlock, have you ever looked up the meaning of friendship?- JW_

No, I never felt the need too- SH

_Well look it up, then think about your relationship with Lestrade (and perhaps Molly, Mrs. Hudson and me for that matter) and then get back to me- JW_

**1:35 P.M.**

I sent a message telling Lestrade I was sorry- SH

_Good- JW_

_So you understood what I was trying to tell you?- JW_

Not really- SH

_Then why did you tell Lestrade you were sorry?- JW  
><em>

Because I thought that was something you would do… I've said this before but it seems you have forgotten: I don't have friends, I've just got one- SH

You are my only friend John, and I shouldn't hurt my friends- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Again.. not sure if I liked this or not...<strong>

**But you guys tell me in your reviews!**


	28. Hunger Games

**I am not feeling well and I have been sleeping all day and I almost didn't post today but then I realized that seeing reviews might make me feel a bit better so... here is the next one! :) **

**Ok, I wrote this because I am so freakin excited for The Hunger Games.. I bought the tickets for the midnight premiere, I've been re-reading the books and everything!**

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK BELONGS TO THE BBC!**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock buys the tickets for The Hunger Games.._

* * *

><p><strong>9:25 A.M.<strong>

John- SH

John- SH

JOHN!- SH

_Sherlock, is something wrong? – JW_

Get home now!- SH

_Oh god, what's wrong?- JW_

Just get home- SH

_Sherlock please, whats going on?-JW_

I got the tickets- SH

_You.. You got the what?- JW_

I've got the tickets- SH

_Tickets for what?- JW_

John don't you remember? For that movie you wanted to see!- SH

_Are you talking about The Hunger Games? You bought the tickets for the movie….?- JW_

Yes- SH

_So let me get this straight, you made me think there was something wrong, I rushed out of my job thinking you were in danger, but really it was because you bought the tickets for a movie?- JW_

Its your birthday gift…- SH

_You bought the tickets for my birthday?- JW_

That's what I said- SH

_I_…_Thank you Sherlock- JW_

You're welcome John- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Ya.. perhaps a bit silly, but I am just SOOO EXCITED! :D<strong>

**Reviews please? Make a sick girl feel better? (yep, I am trying the guilt trip ^_^) **


	29. Siblings

**On request from: "SeddieShortBus" who wanted the kids texting each other.. HERE YOU GO! (and I realize its probably not how you wanted it but this is what my mind came up with ^_^)**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock I would have already created their future children and everything**

_Today's Drabble: Eiriene and Arthur (Sherlock and John's children) are texting one another because Arthur snuck out.. Eiriene is EWH and Arthur is AWH_

* * *

><p><strong>9:56 A.M.<strong>

Arthur, where the hell are you?- EWH

_I'm going to the library. – AWH_

Nice try, but the library is closed at this time remember? Now tell me where the hell you are!- EWH

_Alright fine, I'm going to the morgue to steal some of the chemicals since dad took mine away after the last time I blew up the kitchen- AWH_

You do realize that our dad's had a case today? They were getting ready to go to the morgue when I was waking up… - EWH

…...?_-AWH_

_shit- AWH_

How close are you to the morgue? – EWH

_2 blocks away- AWH_

Alright, tell the cabbie to drive straight around. You've got enough time to get here before our dad's get back.- EWH

_I swear I could never have lasted this long without you E- AWH_

You do realize you are now going to have to help me convince dad that I should be allowed to go to Emily's house for the sleepover right? I mean did you honestly think I would help you out without you helping me out in return?- EWH

_Damnitt…-AWH_

Love you too Ar- EWH

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it?<strong>

**Ok, to clear up any questions you might have about how old they are in this: Arthur is 13 and Eiriene is 16 :) **

**oh and just out of fun: The character Eiriene mentioned? Emily? Ya, her full name is Emily Anderson... ;) I think you can understand why Sherlock would not like their children hanging out.. xD **


	30. Losing You

**Another request from: "The Ticking Clock". I used the prompt "Losing You"**

**Angst ahead people, just warning**

**Disclaimer: Owning Sherlock would make me the happiest person alive. And I am not so it obviously means I don't own Sherlock**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock is dead, John refuses to believe it. HW stands for Harry Watson_

* * *

><p><strong>2:14 A.M.<strong>

_Sherlock- JW_

_Sherlock I wish you would answer- JW_

_Sherlock please, I am begging you to answer- JW_

_Everyone keeps saying you are gone, but I don't want to believe it- JW_

_Please answer- JW_

_Sherlock- JW_

_Sherlock please, I miss you- JW_

**8:40 A.M.**

John- HW

_Harry?- JW_

We haven't talked in a while, why don't you come over for dinner tomorrow?- HW

_I can't..- JW_

Is this about Sherlock again?- HW

John, you need to move on, its been months, he is dead- HW

_No… he's not dead Harry, I know he isn't- JW_

John… John please you need to move on- HW

_No… He's coming back, I know he is, he can't be dead- JW_

John… - HW

_He did it before right? He's probably doing it again..- JW_

John, you know that's not true. We were there in the hospital, we saw him..- HW

_I saw him when he fell the first time..- JW_

John..- HW

_I've got to go Harry, I will talk to you later alright?- JW_

Alright. Love you John- HW

* * *

><p><strong>Angsty? Did you guys like it? <strong>

**Reviews and requests please!**


	31. Scarf

**Ok, another request from: "The Ticking Clock". Here I used the prompt Scarf ^_^**

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, if I did, I wouldn't be here, I would be in the U.K. hanging out with Benedict Cumberbatch and Martin Freeman and all the other awesome people!**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock texts John after losing his scarf_

* * *

><p><strong>9:02 A.M.<strong>

John, have you seen my scarf?- SH

_Sherlock? No, I haven't, sorry- JW_

But John I need my scarf!- SH

_Why do you need your scarf? Its 9 am on a Saturday morning!- JW_

But if we get a case then I need my scarf ready!- SH

_Sherlock, we haven't had a case in 2 weeks, just relax- JW_

How can I relax when we haven't gotten a case in 2 weeks?- SH

_Oh, sorry, for a second I forgot I was talking to a man who likes it when there is a murder..- JW_

John! Just come home and help me find my scarf!- SH

_Sherlock, I'm at the store getting the milk, I'll come home when I can alright?- JW_

And you'll help me find my scarf?- SH

_You can find it on your own can't you?- JW_

But John!- SH

_Why don't you for once act your age and look for it by yourself!- JW_

Fine- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? <strong>

**Also, Something else: I am thinking that once I get to 50, I'm going to stop. This is so much fun and I love to write but it is rather tiring, and I feel that I need a good place to stop so that I can give the creative part of mind a rest. ^_^ Don't worry, You will see more of my Johnlock fics in the future! **

**So...reviews? :) **


	32. Arthur part 2

**Since I have done a bunch of Eiriene ones, I felt like poor Arthur was neglected so I did another one for him! :) **

**Hope you guys like it!**

**Disclaimer: Johnlock hasn't happened= I don't own Sherlock. Simple as that**

_Today's Drabble: Arthur texts Sherlock about something.. ^_^ Again: AWH= Arthur Watson-Holmes_

* * *

><p><strong>11:51 A.M.<strong>

_Hey Dad- AWH_

Arthur? Did you burn down the kitchen again?- SH

_No! No I didn't- AWH_

_I needed to tell you something though… - AWH_

What is it?- SH

_I'm going out tomorrow with Emily- AWH_

You are going out with Emily Anderson?- SH

_Um.. Ya. Is that ok?- AWH_

Your reasoning for going out with her?- SH

_She's not like her father! She is really nice and sweet- AWH_

Nice.. Nice is boring. – SH

_She's also really smart! Not as smart as Eiriene or I, and definitely not as smart as you but she is pretty smart!- AWH_

_She reminds me of Molly and dad actually…- AWH_

_So… am I allowed to go out with her?- AWH_

**11:57 A.M.**

Yes- SH

_Yes I'm allowed?- AWH_

Yes, your dad told me that it would be unfair to say no.. So yes, you can go out with her- SH

_Thanks dad!- AWH_

You're welcome Arthur- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? Hope you did! <strong>

**Reviews? :) **


	33. Molly

**So I realized a few days ago: I HAVE NOTHING WITH MOLLY! :O So I knew that had to be remedied immediately and TADA! Here is one with Molly :) **

**Hope you guys like it! ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. **

_Today's Drabble: Molly texts Greg about a rumor she heard.. (Molly H.=Molly and GL= Gred Lestrade) _

* * *

><p><strong>1:00 P.M.<strong>

_is it true?- Molly H._

Molly? Is this you?- GL

_Ya it is. Hi Greg- Molly H._

Hi.. Anyways, is what true?- GL

_Are Sherlock and John really… Together?- Molly H._

Ya, for a while now- GL

_Oh… ok then- Molly H._

You ok?- GL

_Ya… Ya, I guess… - Molly H._

_I'm happy for them- Molly H._

Good. Hey, do you want to come over for dinner tomorrow? Mycroft and I are cooking Pasta Alfredo- GL

_Sure :D- Molly H._

Great, I'll see you around.. 6 alright?- GL

_Sounds great! I'll see you then! ^_^- Molly H._

* * *

><p><strong>I actually had trouble figuring out the ending believe it or not. I was wondering whether I should follow my Mystrade shipper heart or go with my GregMolly shipper instincts. **

**I stuck with Mystrade ^_^ **

**Reviews please? :D **


	34. Traffic Jam

**Another request from: "CowMow". ^_^ Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock, I would be an even bigger troll than Moffat if I was... xD**

_Today's Drabble: John gets stuck in a traffic jam_

* * *

><p><strong>11:57 A.M.<strong>

John where are you?- SH

_I'll be home in 30 minutes- JW_

30? John it only takes 10 minutes for you to get here..- SH

_There is a huge traffic jam Sherlock- JW_

Where are you?- SH

_3 blocks away- JW_

Then you can walk home!- SH

_Sherlock I just had an emergency surgery, I'm tired, I don't want to walk home- JW_

If you walk home you can get here quicker!- SH

_No, I'd rather sit in this cab for 30 minutes than have to walk 3 blocks after being in a surgery for 4 hours- JW_

If you walk home I will let you sleep all day- SH

And I will buy take-out Chinese- SH

And I will not work on any experiments- SH

And I will not practice the violin until tomorrow- SH

_Do you promise?- JW_

Yes, I promise- SH

_I'll pay the cabbie right now, I can't wait to actually sleep!- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? ^_^ <strong>

**Reviews please! :D **


	35. Superwholock

**I've been wanting to make this one for a while... And I finally got around to do it! :D**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock... I would make sure a Superwholock movie would happen.**

_Today's Drabble: John texts Sherlock when something mysterious lands in the flat.._

* * *

><p><strong>5:29 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock answer this now!- JW_

John? Something the matter?- SH

_Sherlock, why is there a blue box in the living room?- JW_

A what?- SH

_A giant blue box! It says "Police Box" at the top- JW_

Oh that, its just the Tardis- SH

_Its… its just the what?- JW_

Just the Tardis. Is the Doctor there?- SH

_Is who there?- JW_

_Oh my god.- JW_

_Sherlock a man just walked out of the box- JW_

Don't panic John. That's just the Doctor- SH

_Sherlock if you don't come home now and tell me what the hell is going on…- JW_

Fine, I'm coming now- SH

Are the Winchester's with him?- SH

_Who the hell are the Winchester's?- JW_

_Never mind- JW_

_Just come home now Sherlock? I have a feeling I am going to get a horrible headache - JW_

* * *

><p><strong>SUPERWHOLOCK IS THE BEST THING TO EVER NOT HAPPEN! :D<strong>

**ok, thats what I needed to say ^_^ **

**Reviews please? **


	36. Double Date

**Wrote this because I thought it would be cute, hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock. I would NOT make you guys wait 18 months in between seasons, please, i can be cruel but not THAT cruel ;)**

_Today's Drabble: John is trying to convince Sherlock its a good idea for them to go on a double date with Mycroft and Lestrade_

* * *

><p><strong>4:22 P.M.<strong>

Why do we have to go?- SH

_Because Greg invited us and it would have been rude to say no- JW_

I'm not going- SH

_Yes you are- JW_

No I'm not. – SH

You can't make me- SH

_Sherlock, stop acting like a 5 year old and just come with me alright?- JW_

Why would I want to go on a "double date"? It sounds dull- SH

_Just do it Sherlock- JW_

_You don't even have to talk to Mycroft, you can just talk to me- JW_

_1 hour that's all, and then we can go home- JW_

Fine- SH

But I swear if I see Lestrade and my brother kiss I will throw something- SH

_I'll make sure they don't- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? :) <strong>

**Reviews please! ^_^**


	37. Lets kidnap John Watson

**Ok, this was a really fun one for me to write, though I am not sure I got Jim right... :/**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Sherlock, MorMor would be SO canon! ;D **

_Today's Drabble: Moriarty kidnaps John for fun (a bit of MorMor in this!) SM= Sebastian Moran, JM= Jim Moriarty, SH=Sherlock Holmes. :) _

* * *

><p><strong>10:43 P.M.<strong>

Seb- JM

Sebbie dear- JM

SEBASTIAN-JM

_Jim? Is something wrong?- SM_

Sebbie I'm booorrreedd! So can you do something for me?- JM

_..What do you want?-SM_

Kidnap John Watson would you?- JM

_Alright then- SM_

**11:38 P.M.**

_Sherlock- JM_

Jim.- SH

Any particular reason you are texting me?- SH

_Oh, no reason, I just thought you would like to know that your precious little John is being held captive at the moment- JM_

You have John?- SH

_Slow tonight aren't we Sherly?- JM_

I swear if you hurt him I will kill you!- SH

_Don't you worry, he is perfectly safe at the moment- JM_

_Come to the address left underneath your door if you want him back!- JM_

**1:41 A.M.**

Well that was fun wasn't it Sebby?- JM

_Yeah, sure Jim- SM_

Wasn't Sherlock's face just hilarious when he saw John lying there all bloody?- JM

_Sure Jim- SM_

You're no fun tonight Seb ;-( - JM

_I'm tired Jim, I really just want to get to the flat and sleep- SM_

Fine-JM

Just remember, you have to kill that Korean assassin tomorrow morning at 9- JM

_.. I know Jim- SM_

Good. I'll see you at the flat then Dear! XXX- JM

* * *

><p><strong>I had fun writing it but its up to you guys to decide if it was good or not! <strong>

**Reviews? **


	38. I can do it!

**This one is rather short. On request from: "The Timelord's Consultant"! :) **

**Disclaimer: ME NO OWN SHERLOCK! -_-**

_Today's Drabble: Arthur (John and Sherlock's son) tries to convince John to let him go to a crime scene_

* * *

><p><strong>3:27 P.M.<strong>

Dad you know I can do it please let me!- AWH

_No Arthur, you are much to young!- JW_

No I'm not! I'm 15! I should be allowed to go work with you and dad!- AWH

_Arthur you think you are old enough but you aren't! You have no idea what you would be getting yourself into!- JW_

Yes I do! Dad, why don't you trust me?- AWH

_I do trust you, But I don't want you getting in over your head!- JW_

But I won't! Please please please just let me tag along! Just once! Please! And if I can't handle it than I won't come again I swear!- AWH

Dad?- AWH

_Just once. And a simple case that's it alright? And if I think its to gruesome or dangerous or you can't handle it I am sending you straight home- JW_

Thank you dad. I won't let you guys down I swear- AWH

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys liked it! ^_^<strong>

**Reviews please? :D**


	39. Molly part 2

**So I decided to do a sort of continuation for "Molly" because I wanted her to have a sort of good ending ^_^**

**Disclaimer: I don't even live in the U.K. people, so its rather obvious I don't own Sherlock**

_Today's Drabble: John wants to set Molly up :) _

* * *

><p><strong>11:50 A.M.<strong>

_I feel sort of bad for Molly- JW_

Why?- SH

_Because she spent years having a crush on you and I bet she feels rather alone now that we are together- JW_

Not my problem- SH

_I know its not but.. Look I like Molly a lot. she feels almost like a sister to me, I want her to be happy- JW_

So what do you propose we do then?- SH

_I have an old friend, his name is Sam, I think we can set them up- JW_

Fine. But on one condition- SH

_And that is?- JW_

I have to meet him first- SH

_Perfectly fine, I'm sure you will find him a nice man- JW_

**4:16 P.M. **

_Molly- JW_

Oh, hi John!- Molly H.

What are you doing?- Molly H.

_Just hanging around at the flat. Say Molly?- JW_

Yes?- Molly H.

_How would you like to go out on a blind date with a friend of mine?- JW_

A date? You are setting me up on a date? Really?- Molly H.

_If you don't want to its fine, I was just thinking that you and this friend of mine would work well together- JW_

_Sherlock has met him and he says that he is a good man, (he also said he is "much to boring" but that is Sherlock for you) _

No, no its fine! Ya, that would be wonderful! :D- Molly H.

_Great! We can set you up with him on Saturday around 8 is that alright?- JW_

That would be great! Thanks John!- Molly H.

_You're welcome Molly- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you guys like it? I might do another chapter where they talk about what happens later with Molly and her date if you want! <strong>

**Reviews? :) **


	40. Anger

**So another prompt from "The Ticking Clock" this one: Anger**

**Disclaimer: Look, if I owned Sherlock I would be chasing Benedict around like a crazed puppy, I would never have time to sit and write fics. **

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock gets angry at John and John tries to apologize_

* * *

><p><strong>12:30 P.M.<strong>

_Sherlock I'm sorry- JW_

_Sherlock please answer the phone- JW_

_Sherlock please, I didn't mean it- JW_

_Sherlock- JW_

**12:48 P.M.**

I'm still mad at you John- SH

_Sherlock I'm sorry I didn't mean it- JW _

_Please forgive me- JW_

Fine- SH

_You forgive me?- JW_

Yes, but I am still angry- SH

_I know love, I'm really sorry- JW_

I won't forget this you know- SH

_I know Sherlock, I swear I won't do it again- JW_

Good- SH

* * *

><p><strong>I decided its up to you guys to imagine what John did.. (I'm not really sure myself :P)<strong>

**Reviews? **


	41. Dating

**So this one was a request. And I had a lot of fun writing it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* Stop it! I don't own Sherlock alright? PLEASE STOP ASKING *runs of wailing***

_Today's Drabble: Eiriene is on a date, John and Sherlock are texting her to make sure it is going alright (EWH= Eiriene Watson Holmes)_

* * *

><p><strong>9:00 P.M.<strong>

_So… How is it going?- JW_

Dad?- EWH

_Yep. Is it going alright? Where are you two now?- JW_

Dad please stop texting me!- EWH

_I want to make sure you're alright!- JW_

_He hasn't tried anything... inappropriate has he?- JW_

Oh my god.. Dad no, this is Tommy we are talking about! Do you really think he would do anything like that?- EWH

_Of course not- JW_

_Just remember, I was a soldier, I know how to shoot a gun- JW_

Dad, you were an army doctor- EWH

_I had bad days- JW_

Bye dad- EWH

**9:34 P.M.**

if he keeps trying to put his arm around you I will not say no to your father shooting him- SH

_how…HOW ARE YOU SEEING US?- EWH_

Your uncle has cameras everywhere Eiriene- SH

_Please stop bothering me!- EWH_

I want to make sure you are alright- SH

_I know you do dad, but please! Leave us alone!- EWH_

Give me his number- SH

_What? no! I am not giving you Tommy's number!-EWH_

If you don't I will look for it myself, and you know I will find it- SH

_Then do that! I am not going to give you his number!- EWH_

_Now please, for the love of god, just leave me alone!- EWH_

Alright- SH

_Thank you- EWH_

**10:00 P.M.**

I'm on my way home, tell dad- EWH

_Good- JW_

_So how was it?- JW  
><em>

Why don't you ask dad? He was watching us on uncle Mycrofts cameras the entire time- EWH

_He just wants to make sure you are alright- JW_

I'm fine dad! Can you just tell him that next time he doesn't spy on us?- EWH

_Not so sure..-JW_

DAD!-EWH

_Alright fine, you're right, you deserve some privacy-JW_

Thank you!-EWH

_But again, if he does anything to you, I will not say no to any ideas your father comes up with- JW_

.. Good enough for me -EWH

Anyways, I'm almost home -EWH

_Alright, get home safe, I love you Eiriene-JW_

* * *

><p><strong>Did you like it? Hope you did! :D<br>**

**Reviews? :) **


	42. Happy Birthday

**So I was on tumblr this morning and saw that the unofficial date for John's birthday is March 31st (no one can actually pin-point his actual birthday because Arthur Conan Doyle never said it) so anyways I wrote a quick fic because I just HAD to write something. ^_^ Anyways, TADA! :D **

**Disclaimer: I own Sherlock, I wrote the show and I hang out with Bendict and Martin and Moffat and Gatiss and Andrew Scott and all the other awesome people daily- wait, I don't? *throws herself on her bed and cries in despair* **

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock is away and John is missing him. _

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 8:30 A.M.<strong>

Good morning John- SH

_Good Morning Sherlock. How's the trip so far?-JW  
><em>

Its boring. But necessary, I just wish you were here- SH

_You'll be home in a 2 weeks anyways, we can wait a bit longer- JW  
><em>

True- SH

I still miss you though- SH

_I miss you too- JW_

**Friday, 9:49 A.M.**

_I take it back. I want you home now- JW_

I can't come home- SH

_Please?- JW_

Not yet- SH

**Saturday, 12:46 P.M. **

I have a surprise for you- SH

_You got me something?- JW  
><em>

Yes- SH

_What is it?- JW_

Look out the window- SH

Happy birthday John- SH

* * *

><p><strong>So I'm pretty sure you can guess what happened. ^_^<strong>

**Its a pretty crappy chapter I know, but I wrote it in 5 minutes so ya... Don't kill me! xP**

**Reviews and requests please? :D **


	43. Don't Blink

**So I can't seem to forget Superwholock... So I made a Wholock one! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Wait.. if I owned Sherlock.. Wouldn't that mean there would be a chance I owned Doctor Who as well? *jumps in happiness* oh wait... *stops* I don't own either... **

_Today's Drabble: John finds himself in a building full of weeping angels_

* * *

><p><strong>12:33 A.M.<strong>

_Sherlock- JW_

_Sherlock!-JW_

John where are you?- SH

_Um… I'm in a building somewhere in Surrey - JW_

_Sherlock, Remember those angel statue things that the Doctor was telling us about?- JW_

Yes?- SH

_Well there are about 4 in this building- JW_

Don't move! I'll be there soon!- SH

_I wasn't planning on moving- JW  
><em>

Remember, the Doctor said you shouldn't blink, if they are looking at you, don't move, don't blink!- SH

_I know!- JW_

_There aren't any in this room, I closed the doors and checked everywhere, but there are some in the hallway I thought I heard something move out there-JW_

Don't look away from the door then. Are there any windows?- SH

_None- JW_

Great- SH

The Doctor's here. You'll be fine alright? I'll be there in a few minutes- SH

You'll be fine- SH

_I know love. Hurry!- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>So... ya ^_^<strong>

**I just love Superwholock and Wholock so much! I really really really wish it could happen... **

**Anyways, reviews? :) **


	44. Emily Anderson

**So.. I had a request from "itsrachsimpson" to do one with Emily Anderson, and I had a request from "Andromeda" to do one where the kids text their boyfriend/girlfriend.. so I combined the two! :D**

**Disclaimer: ... I'm just going to point to the sign over here *points to sign which reads "SHE DOESN'T OWN SHERLOCK!* **

_Today's Drabble: Arthur (Sherlock and John's son) is texting his girlfriend Emily Anderson (Anderson and Donovan's daughter). (EA= Emily Anderson, AWH=Arthur Watson Holmes) _

* * *

><p><strong>2:09 P.M.<strong>

Your dad hates me- EA

_No he doesn't, he just.. dislikes you- AWH_

Haha-EA

_To be fair, your parents hate me too- AWH_

Seriously, they need to get over themselves.. ALL of our parents, not just yours or mine- EA

_I agree, its getting annoying not being able to go near your house without your mum looking like she is going to shoot me- AWH_

Plus your dad keeps saying "you are an idiot like your father" every time he sees me walking in to your flat- EA

_He calls everyone an idiot, not just you- AWH_

Ya, but he hates me- EA

I'm just tired of this Ar. – EA

_I am too! And its annoying because Eiriene can walk around with Tommy and my dads just don't care! But if its you, dad get really cold- AWH_

I know... listen, why don't we sneak out tomorrow, go to the science museum? And try to just forget about this whole thing- EA

_That sounds like fun- AWH_

So tomorrow at 10?- EA

_Perfect- AWH_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like it! <strong>

**Also, ok, this is a request to any of my reviewers/readers who can draw: Since I am not artistic I was wondering if someone could do a drawing of some of the kids. Just a quick drawing nothing too fancy or anything. ^_^ I have in mind some of the details (hair color, eye color, hair type etc) and you guys can draw it! It could be of any of the kids (Eiriene, Arthur, Emily, Tommy :) **

**Just message me if any of you guys would like too. :) **

**Anyways, only 7 more drabbles to go... :') **

**Reviews? ^_^ **


	45. Proposal

**So this was a request from: "AMPebbles" :) Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: Sherlock and John would be married already if I owned Sherlock**

_Today's Drabble: Sherlock proposes _

* * *

><p><strong>8:32 A.M.<strong>

John- SH

_Yes Sherlock? What do you need?- JW  
><em>

We should get married- SH

… _Excuse me?- JW_

Did you not comprehend the text? I said we should get married- SH

_I saw, but… Where did that come from?- JW_

Well, now that it is legal to marry here, I thought it would be a good time to do it- SH

…_- JW_

If you say no, I will accept your choice- SH

_No, its just..- JW_

_Look, this is a bit of a surprise, and if it were to happen I never thought you would do it over texts- JW  
><em>

So should I wait for you to come home before asking again then?- SH

_Yes-JW_

Alright-SH

_No, I mean.. Yes, I am saying yes to marrying you- JW_

You are?-SH

_I don't see why not. – JW  
><em>

Thank you John. So, I think I should call Mycroft and he can get all the papers ready-SH

_There will be a ceremony correct? Because I think Harry, Molly, AND Mrs. Hudson would kill us if we didn't have one- JW_

Well since we don't want that, yes, there will be a ceremony. A small one right? With Lestrade, Molly, Mrs. Hudson, Your sister, and Mycroft.- SH

_I think Mike should come as well- JW_

Why?- SH

_Because he was the one who introduced us. Its only fitting he should be invited to our wedding- JW_

That's logical. So yes, him too- SH

_Well, this is strange, I wake up this morning to go to the store and now I am planning my wedding.. You know, you really never let me have a dull day do you?- JW_

Never- SH

**10:45 A.M. (to: Molly Hooper)**

John and I are getting married next month on the 12th, you are invited. No gifts needed- SH

_Is this real? Wow, I'm so happy for you two! Give my congrats to John alright? :D-Molly H. _

**10:50 (To: Greg Lestrade) **

_Greg, this may seem surprising but Sherlock and I are getting married on the 12__th__ next month and I want you to be my best man. Is that alright?- JW_

Well finally! I've been waiting to hear this for months now! And it would be great to be your best man, thanks John- GL

**10:55 (To: Harry Watson) **

_Harry, Sherlock proposed to me and I said yes- JW_

THIS IS WONDERFUL! When is the wedding?- HW

_On the 12__th__ next month- JW_

Damn, well you guys move fast! Wow, this is the best news! I'm so happy for you! My little brother is getting married this is wonderful! I can't wait to tell Lissa, she will be so excited!- HW

**11:00 (To: Mycroft Holmes)**

So is everything planned?- SH

_Yes, all of the arrangements have been made for the 12__th__- MH_

Good- SH

John says I should ask you to be my "best man"- SH

_I assure you, its not something important, you don't have to ask- MH_

Well, will you?- SH

_Are you actually asking?- MH_

Yes- SH

_Then yes, I will be your best man Sherlock.- MH_

Good- SH

**11:05 (To: Mike Stanford)**

_Hey Mike- JW  
><em>

John, how are you buddy? I haven't heard from you in a while!- MS

_I'm doing really well, how are you?- JW_

Doing great!- MS

_That's good! Listen, Remember the day that you introduced me to Sherlock?-JW_

Ya, I remember- MS

_Good, well, I think you should know that the two of us are getting married next month on the 12__th__- JW_

Wow.. Good for you John! Damn, I never thought that would happen.- MS

_Ha, me neither!- JW_

_Anyways, the both of us thought it would be wonderful if you could come. Considering if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't have ever met- JW  
><em>

_I also thought you should give a speech, but only if you want too- JW  
><em>

No, I'd love to! This is great news John! I'm really happy for you- MS

_Thanks Mike. Really, thank you- JW_

* * *

><p><strong>I could really see Sherlock proposing through texting and inviting everyone by texting. xD <strong>

**I hope you all liked it. I had a lot of fun writing it! :D **

**Reviews? ^_^**


	46. Drunk

**So this was a request from "Horseygirl17" Hope you liked it! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own a computer, the books on my shelfs, and my ipod. Sherlock is not any of those things (unfortunately) **

_Today's Drabble: Eiriene goes to a party and ends up drinking so she texts Sherlock and John to come and pick her up_

* * *

><p><strong>11:57 P.M.<strong>

Dad- EWH

Dad I ned u 2 come pick me up- EWH

_Eiriene? Where the hell have you been? You said you would be home 2 hours ago!- JW_

Wel I went 2 the party and ther someone brought alcohol- EWH

_Your drunk- JW_

No shit. I don't know wer I am and I hav no money- EWH

_Text your father because I can't get you- JW  
><em>

thx dad- EWH

_You won't be thanking me when you get home. You are grounded for a month. No excuses, you are 16 you shouldn't be drinking- JW  
><em>

_Eiriene?- JW_

I'm txting dad now- EWH

**12:06 A.M.**

_Dad- EWH_

_Dad can u pick me up- EWH_

You're drunk- SH

_Is it that obvious?- EWH_

Let me guess, you are stuck on some random street and have no idea where you are and you have no money to pay a cabbie to drive you home- SH

_Pretty much yep- EWH_

_Can u com get me?- EWH_

What does the street look like?- SH

_Ther is a chinese restarant right acros from me. I think it says "Yu Hua's chinese food"- EWH_

You can walk home then- SH

_Wat?- EWH_

There is a tourist building near you that holds the maps of London. You can get one and walk home.- SH

_You aren't going 2 get me?-EWH_

You acted like an idiot by getting yourself drunk. Now face the consequences- SH

_I hate u and dad so much!- EWH_

I'll believe that when you're sober. Now get yourself home right now. - SH

* * *

><p><strong>Poor poor Eiriene (ok not really) <strong>

**Oh and "Yu Hua" means "Jade Flower" in chinese (mandarin) in case anyone was wondering. (I don't want anyone to think I was making some random words up, I actually know someone with that name ^_^) **

**Anyways, reviews or requests please? **


	47. Gift

**on request from: "CowMow" :) Hope you like it! :D**

**Disclaimer: *sobs* I don't own Sherlock**

_Today's Drabble: John is out and getting something special for Sherlock :)_

* * *

><p><strong>1:40 P.M.<strong>

John where are you- SH

_Busy Sherlock- JW_

I need you home now- SH

_Sherlock just wait!- JW_

Why? And what are you doing anyways?- SH

_I'm not getting the milk- JW_

It only takes 10 minutes. You have been gone for 30- SH

Where are you really?- SH

_Sherlock stop asking- JW_

_You'll see when I get home- JW  
><em>

If you don't tell me I will "spill" acid on your sweaters- SH

_Alright fine! I was getting you a new violin bow for your birthday, but now its not longer a surprise thanks to you being so impatient- JW_

You were?- SH

_Yep. And now its no longer a surprise- JW_

Thank you John…- SH

And I'm sorry- SH

_Well, I guess it doesn't matter, I was going to give it to you anyways- JW_

No, really, thank you John. I have never been given such a thoughtful present- SH

_You're welcome Sherlock- JW_

Now please get home, this case won't finish itself!- SH

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it! ^_^<strong>

**Reviews please? :) **


	48. Overprotective Siblings

**So I wrote this in a moment of creativity, it might not be the best but I do like it! ^_^**

**Disclaimer: Seriously? I don't think we need to continue repeating the same phrase but alright: I DO NOT OWN SHERLOCK!**

_Today's Drabble: Over protective siblings (*cough* Mycroft and Harry *cough*) Bother John and Sherlock about a fight they had.._

* * *

><p><strong>2:03 P.M.<strong>

John- MH

_Mycroft- JW_

I have heard a rumor that you and my brother were arguing while working on a case- MH

_And?- JW  
><em>

Well I just wanted to know for what reason- MH

_Are you really doing this? I get you are protective but really?- JW_

I want to make sure my little brother is safe and happy- MH

_Well I'm not sure about the "safe" part but I am pretty sure he is happy.- JW_

_We fight just like every other couple Mycroft. I'm sure you and Greg have had your good share of fights- JW_

_Just because Sherlock is different doesn't mean we don't have normal couple fights- JW_

..I can see your point. - MH

Also, I'm sorry for prying- MH

_Its fine, If I had a younger sibling like Sherlock I would be protective and pry too- JW_

_But everything is fine you don't have to worry- JW_

_Why don't you come to dinner with us? I think I could try to convince Sherlock- JW_

Sounds fine- MH

**2:37 P.M.**

_You and my brother were fighting- HW_

Hello Harry, how are you doing?- SH

_Don't avoid the question. Why were you and John fighting?- HW_

I wasn't avoiding anything. And we were fighting because, believe it or not, we do have fights every once in a while- SH

_What was it about?- HW_

I understand that as an older sister you feel protective of your baby brother but I don't think he would like it if you pried into his life, do you?- SH

_No- HW_

I'm glad you understand- SH

Also, John wants to know if you would like to go to dinner with us- SH

_That would be great!- HW_

I'll tell John you said yes- SH

We'll see you in a few hours- SH

* * *

><p><strong>As an older sister I can understand Mycroft and Harry's protectiveness... ^^; <strong>

**Anyways, reviews? :) **


	49. Nearly Home

**So... We are very close to the end.. tomorrow I will publish my last chapter :') **

**Anyways, I hope you like this one! **

**Disclaimer: Sherlock is not owned by me. Though if someone could give it to me for my birthday that would be great! ;)**

_Today's Drabble: John is at some meeting and is texting Sherlock who is at home with the kids. (also, the kids in this one are rather young. Around 5 and 8) _

* * *

><p><strong>10:15 P.M.<strong>

_How are they doing?- JW_

Sleeping at the moment. I put Arthur to bed at 8:30 and Eiriene to bed at 9:30- SH

_Did you remember to get Arthur's stuffed elephant and put it on the bed?- JW_

Yes. And I gave Eiriene her cold medicine- SH

_Good. Thank you Sherlock. I'll be home in 20 minutes-JW_

We also made some dinner for you, its in the fridge, you can heat it up -SH

_We? YOU made dinner?- JW_

Alright, Mrs. Hudson and the kids made it. She wouldn't let me help -SH

_That's because last time when you tried to make breakfast you burned the toast- JW  
><em>

That was an accident!- SH

Are you nearly here?- SH

_I'm 2 blocks away- JW_

_I'm getting a call from Harry, I'll talk to you when I get home alright love?-JW_

I'll see you in a bit. I love you- SH

* * *

><p><strong>^_^ SO... ya. hehe. <strong>

**Reviews? :) **


	50. I love You

**Well.. this is it. The end. It makes me a bit sad to have to press the complete button but I had to eventually right? So... This is the last one and I hope you all enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: The BBC owns Sherlock, I am not the BBC, thus I do not own Sherlock**

_Last Drabble: John and Sherlock text the night before their wedding. (Harry took John away to stay with her)_

* * *

><p><strong>12:56 A.M.<strong>

John I miss you- SH

_I miss you too- JW  
><em>

Why can't I just come get you now?- SH

_Because Mycroft will know if you leave the flat and Harry has pretty much put me under lockdown until tomorrow morning- JW_

I don't understand why we have to follow stupid traditions like these- SH

_Me neither, but I didn't want to say no only to have to face Harry- JW_

Well, at least we will see each other later- SH

_I can't believe this is happening- JW  
><em>

Me either-SH

_Who ever thought that I would get married. And to someone like you?-JW_

Is that a bad thing?-SH

_Of course not! Its just not something you think about when you are 10 and dreaming about your future-JW_

_Then again nothing is ever as we expect right?- JW  
><em>

Right- SH

And to be fair I never expected to get married- SH

Never appealed to me- SH

**1:05 A.M.**

John, may I practice my "vows"?- SH

_Aren't I not supposed to hear them until the actual wedding?-JW_

Well you are going to hear them anyways, what difference does it make?-SH

_Alright then… why don't you call and say them?-JW_

I can't, your sister is probably listening at any sound coming from your room-SH

_Damn. Text them to me then?-JW_

John Hamish Watson, since I was young enough to understand the world around me, I never though I would fine someone whom I could care about as much as I care about you. When I first met you I was drawn to you inexplicably and in ways I could not understand. You are the only person I could ever love. I can no longer imagine life without you around. I love you John, and I always will- SH

_God.. That was wonderful Sherlock- JW_

_ I think its my turn-JW_

Go ahead- SH

_Sherlock Holmes, you are one of the most amazing human beings I have ever meet. When I first met you I was alone, broken from war and I never thought that I would feel happiness ever again. Then we found each other and I was swept away into your crazy life. Though sometimes you drive me insane (honestly, the violin at 3 A.M. has to stop) I can never stop loving you. – JW  
><em>

_What do you think?- JW_

I think we might just make my brother vomit from the "adorableness"- SH

_Then why don't we just skip the vows and just go straight to the kiss and party?-JW_

I think I would enjoy that- SH

Then again, Mrs. Hudson would be rather upset we didn't say them.-SH

_in that case, why don't we just make it up as we go along?-JW_

….I like that idea- SH

_I hear Harry coming. I've got to go. I love you Sherlock. I'll see you in a couple of hours- JW_

I love you too John. Always will- SH

* * *

><p><strong>And they lived happily ever after. ;D <strong>

**So what did you guys think? **

**Ok, I have a few things to say before saying goodbye:**

**First, Thank you, each and every one of you who reviewed or favorited, just thank you. When I started these drabbles I never thought I would get so many reviews, nor did I think I would actually write _50. _**

**Second, though this story is coming to a close, don't think its the last you will see of me! No no, though I am not sure what I am doing for my next project. _(I might write another Johnlock, I might write MorMor, I might go back to HP or I might write a Doctor Who or a Supernatural story or maybe a Superwholock!) _I am not leaving Johnlock or Sherlock behind (and I will not forget Eiriene or Arthur either ;) **

**Third, I am sorry to everyone that didn't get their requests written. Many of them were brilliant ideas, so I am very sorry. :(**

**And lastly, thank you again, to everyone who reviewed or just read them. Thank you! :D **

**So.. Reviews? ^_^**


End file.
